1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the construction of an active device and a process for forming same. More particularly, this invention relates to an active device constructed at least partially in an opening in an insulated layer over a semiconductor substrate, and a process for forming same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the construction of integrated circuit structures on semiconductor wafers on an ever increasing very large scale integration (VLSI) basis, every effort is being made to provide smaller active devices to thereby accommodate the need to provide thousands of such active devices on a single chip or die. However, there are limits to how small an active device may be formed. Furthermore, the shrinking of the size of such active devices also creates the need to provide smaller contacts and connections to and from such active devices.
It would, therefore, be advantageous to provide an active device in a smaller horizontal area, as well as providing more compact means for interconnecting such an active device with one or more adjacent active devices.